


mix it up and down my body

by disgruntledkittenface



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: American AU, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, F/F, Girl Direction, Kink Discovery, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 15:01:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17286260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disgruntledkittenface/pseuds/disgruntledkittenface
Summary: Harry and Louis use a blindfold for the first time. Girl Direction AU.





	mix it up and down my body

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, [ queenofquiet17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofquiet17/pseuds/queenofquiet17), for your flails and enabling, ily <3

“Are you sure you want to do this?”

Harry looks from the blindfold in her girlfriend’s outstretched hands up to her clear blue eyes (cerulean, she likes to tease her) and nods.

“Yeah,” she breathes, glancing back down at Louis’ hands. “Yeah, please?”

Harry’s still looking at the blindfold  – well, sleep mask really, a cheap faux fur-lined thing she’d treated herself to a few months ago without realizing the, um…  _ possibilities _ it might contain  –  but she can hear the smile in Louis’ voice as she murmurs, “Okay, baby, lie back.”

Harry shifts to lie in the middle of their bed, pulling a pillow they’d knocked to the side over to rest her head on. The sheets are all askew and the  comforter kicked clear down to the foot of the bed, so the only thing keeping Harry warm is Louis’ gaze upon her bare skin. She starts to flush under the intensity of the undivided attention, blood rushing to her cheeks and down her neck to her chest, Louis’ eyes darker than they were a moment ago as she sweeps them over Harry’s body.  

Harry’s always felt the slightest bit not at home in her body; her legs are too long, her mouth too wide. Her tits barely fill out a training bra, so most days she just goes without. She regularly trips over nothing with her two left, pigeon-toed feet. Her devotion to kale and yoga are no match for the last stubborn bits of baby fat just above her hips.

There’s always slightly too much or too little of her.

But as Harry lies there, watching Louis openly and unabashedly admire her – _her_ – Harry feels like the sexiest fucking thing on the planet. She stretches her arms above her head, as Louis licks her pink, usually thin lips that are puffy and plush after the hour they’ve spent rolling around in bed, making out and groping each other, as if they needed that much foreplay when the mere idea of what they’re about to do has had Harry wet for _days._

“Lou,” Harry pouts, growing impatient when Louis appears to be in no hurry to move things along. Things Harry has waited very patiently for, if she does say so herself.  _ “Please, _ Lou.”

“Sorry, baby,” Louis laughs, shuffling closer and swinging a leg over Harry to straddle her. She leans over Harry, cupping her cheek with her hand. “Love when you get this worked up, you’re so needy, I can’t resist making you wait for it.” She tilts Harry’s chin and kisses her, dipping her tongue quickly between Harry’s parted lips before pulling back. “You like it when I tease you a bit, though, don’t you?”

“Yes,” Harry sighs, placated by the feel of Louis’ smooth skin on hers, the taste of her hot, wet mouth. She blinks up at Louis slowly, already totally blissed out.

“Don’t think we’ll need anything like a word tonight,” Louis says, petting at Harry’s long, tangled curls. “Just take the mask off if you want to stop, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Harry hums, moving her hands to squeeze Louis’ hips.

“Ready, baby?”

“Lou, I’ve  _ been _ ready,  _ please _ _ –” _

Louis shushes her and finally,  _ finally _ places the eye mask gently on her face, slipping the elastic band around the back of her head. If Harry’s honest, having the flimsy mask on isn’t much different from just closing her eyes, but a little thrill zings up her spine because it’s  _ not _ just having her eyes closed, she’s wearing an actual  _ blindfold _ and – 

“Mmph!”

Harry’s thrilled inner monologue is interrupted by Louis’ gentle but firm lips on hers. As Harry gasps softly, Louis traces her lips with her tongue before plunging inside her mouth, stroking Harry’s tongue with her own. Harry grips at Louis’ hips, holding on for dear life as Louis deepens the kiss that Harry literally hadn’t seen coming, the thrill traveling down her body as she starts to throb with desire.

As soon as Harry settles into the kiss, Louis pulls away, leaving Harry chasing her with pursed lips. After a breathless moment, Louis’ mouth lands on her neck, and Harry throws her head back, offering herself up for more. At some point, she remembers her hands and starts cautiously stroking them up and down over Louis’ hips. Slowly, she gains her bearings by feel enough to paw at Louis’ round, peachy  bum .

Fuck, Harry is obsessed with Louis’  ass , even when she can’t see it.

Louis moans against Harry’s skin, pushing back into Harry’s hands as she squeezes fleshy handfuls. When she has Louis to the point of mouthing wetly at her neck rather than properly kissing her, she smooths one hand over Louis’ cheek and then pulls it back to give her a light smack. Louis gasps into Harry’s neck, pushing back for another and Harry happily obliges, her hand landing right where she wants it to by feel.

“Fuck,” Louis moans, biting at Harry’s earlobe and then licking over it. “Fuck me, baby, you get me so  _ wet, _ oh my god.”

And it’s true, Harry can tell from the heat over her skin where Louis is straddling her. She manages a preen below her blindfold, turning her head in search of Louis’ lips to capture. Louis lifts her body from where she’d collapsed against Harry, hovering over her and using her tongue to toy with Harry’s. Harry takes whatever Louis offers, her mouth slack and open.

In this position, Louis’ ass is just barely out of comfortable reach, so Harry slowly, hopefully sensually, slides her hands up Louis’ torso to cup at her breasts. Her full, supple breasts swaying just over Harry’s, perfectly in reach. Harry could write, has written, sonnets about them, the only real use she’s gotten out of her English degree so far. They’re bigger than Harry’s, a perfect fit in her slightly large hands, the nipples drawing taut as Harry thumbs at them. 

She wishes she could see the dark pink nipples harden, but it’s almost better this way, she’s not  _ allowed, _ she has to earn all of the noises spilling out of Louis’ mouth into her own by feel alone.

“I’m,” Louis pants, resting her forehead against Harry’s. “I’m supposed to be  getting you off , not the other way around.”

“ It gets me off to get you off ,” Harry practically  purrs, unable to mask her pride at the effect she  _ knows _ she’s having on her girlfriend. “You know that, Lou.”

“Gonna have to tie you up next time, too,” Louis says offhandedly, as though Harry hadn’t spoken, and the blood that hasn’t already gathered in Harry’s throbbing clit rushes directly to her brain. 

Harry lies frozen on the bed, hands still on Louis’ glorious tits, floundering to say something,  _ anything, _ but nothing comes out; her mouth gapes as her mind floods with filthy new images, but no words.

“Oh, we  _ like _ that idea, don’t we?” Louis asks smugly, her voice filled with the smirk that’s surely on her face. “Saucy little minx, I love you so fucking much.”

She bends her head to kiss Harry, more tenderly than before, and Harry revels in it, moving her hands up to run her fingers through Louis’ short, silky hair, to keep her close. How the fuck did she find this woman who loves her, loves all of her, so completely?

After a moment, Louis gently takes Harry’s hands and holds them above her head on the bed. Want  – no,  _ need _ courses through Harry’s body, and she rolls up to meet Louis’ skin. Louis kisses her lips one more time, squeezes Harry’s wrists before releasing them, and whispers into her mouth one simple command.

“Stay.”

Harry nods dumbly, turning her hands to grip at the sheets near the pillow she barely noticed slipping off of at some point, and waits.

“Good girl.”

Louis’ gentle praise rips through her body and Harry whimpers, trying to stay still when she’s desperate to buck her hips in search of Louis. Harry bites her lip, wanting to show Louis she can be  _ good _ for her. 

She’s rewarded by Louis’ lips wrapping around her nipple and she can’t help it, she arches into the touch immediately. Louis manages a soft laugh against her skin before doubling her efforts, rolling one of Harry’s nipples with her fingers as she continues licking and sucking all over until Harry’s losing her mind. She swears she could almost come from this alone, if only Louis keeps it up.

As soon as the thought comes to Harry, Louis’ lips move away, traveling down her torso, and she could  _ cry _ at the loss of sensation. The cool air hits where Louis has left traces of saliva on her chest and she shivers. Harry’s nipples are stiff from Louis’ expert (near over) stimulation, and she tries to remember to breathe, to be patient, because it’s not over, it’s still just beginning, really.  

Louis continues her journey down Harry’s body, giving kitten licks to Harry’s spare nipples as she teases her fingertips closer and closer to the thatch of hair over Harry’s pubic mound. This is one of Harry’s favorite parts usually, opening her eyes to watch as Louis’ fingers, covered with the dark 2 and 8 tattoos, slowly disappear between Harry’s thighs. But tonight she can’t see anything, she can only feel the light caress, and it’s so  _ hot, _ like all the air has been sucked out of the room. 

Harry gasps as Louis gently parts her folds, surprised even though she’d known it was coming, and lets her legs fall open, barely registering the action before Louis’ trail of kisses finally ends when her tongue joins her teasing fingertips.

Louis flattens her tongue to give Harry broad licks and Harry melts into the sheets, vaguely registering a low noise and wondering where it’s coming from. When Louis points her tongue to draw circles around Harry’s clit and the noise becomes more urgent, high-pitched, is when Harry realizes it’s  _ her _ making the noises, moaning and gasping and choking on air without even realizing. 

Harry grasps at the sheets so hard when Louis softly sucks at her clit, gently sliding a finger inside Harry to rub at her spot, that she’s afraid she might rip them, just tear them to shreds in the throes of pleasure. She writhes against the somehow intact sheets as her pleasure spikes and falls with the movements of Louis’ clever tongue; shaking apart when Louis starts flicking it against her clit and stroking inside her relentlessly.

Harry isn’t sure how long she rides the waves of pleasure for, it could have been a minute or an hour, before her body falls back against the bed, completely spent, sparks shooting behind her covered eyes. Louis delicately runs her tongue along Harry’s folds, moaning quietly as she collects the taste of Harry in her mouth, and suddenly Harry  _ needs _ to see her. 

Harry releases the bits of sheet twisted in her fingers and pushes the mask up to her forehead. The only light in the room is soft, from the small lamps on their nightstands, but she still blinks slowly as she gets used to it. Finally her eyes land on Louis, perched between Harry’s legs with a pleased, impish smile on her gamine face.

Poetry floods Harry’s mind, inspiration for a hundred sonnets, as she admires Louis’ curved brows, the slope of her nose, the slight pink hue of her cheeks. Her mental ode to Louis’ beauty takes a turn toward erotica as her gaze travels down to Louis’ lush lips, knowing exactly where the sheen on them came from. Harry raises her arms, making grabby hands for her girlfriend, her love, her lover, and Louis crawls up Harry’s body to oblige.

“You have that look in your eyes,” Louis says as she wraps her arms around Harry.

And maybe if Harry wasn’t so fucked out and brimming over with love, she could figure out what Louis’ lightly teasing tone meant, but for now, she has to ask, “What?”

“That look you get,” Louis says softly, “when you’re mentally composing poems about me.”

Harry blushes and hides her face in Louis’ neck even though she knows Louis loves it when Harry fills pages in her journal about her. They’d framed the epic that Harry wrote after Louis had attempted to make pancakes one Sunday morning.

“I love you,” Harry whispers into Louis’ skin. “So much, Lou.”

“Love you, too,” Louis murmurs into Harry’s hair. She pats at the curls as she asks, “How was that,  baby ? What you wanted, yeah?”

“Mm, it was perfect, I feel amazing,” Harry answers as she stretches her thoroughly relaxed body all the way down to her toes.

“How do you feel if we…” Louis hesitates when her fingers brush against the mask on Harry’s forehead. “Um, kept going?”

Harry draws back to look Louis square in the eye. “I’d say I feel pretty fucking good about it, you?”

Louis laughs and kisses her. “I fucking love you.”

“I fucking love you, too,” Harry laughs, gently pushing Louis to lie on her back. “Now, let me fuck you.”

“Here, just stay close to me,” Louis directs, pulling Harry to lie on her side next to her. “I’ll put the blindfold back on, and then I want you to finger me. Okay, baby?”

“Okay,” Harry breathes, her heart thudding. She glances down Louis’ body like she’s taking crib notes for a test or something even though she’s had this particular subject matter memorized for a while.

Louis leans up to press a kiss against Harry’s mouth and then gently lowers the blindfold over Harry’s eyes. Harry blinks a couple of times, as well as she can with the mask on, and then gingerly reaches a hand out where she thinks Louis’ cheek will be. She ends up cupping Louis’ shoulder awkwardly and gives it a squeeze as Louis huffs a laugh with her. 

As much as Harry enjoys making her girlfriend laugh, right now she wants to make her  _ come, _ so she runs her hand down Louis’ body, in a torturously slow trail to her pussy.

No one is laughing as Harry dips a finger into Louis’ slippery folds, Louis’ uneven breathing telling her exactly how close she is already. Harry bends her head to kiss Louis and it lands on Louis’ eyebrow, but Harry recovers quickly, peppering kisses down to Louis’ panting mouth.

This time it’s Louis whose slack mouth takes what Harry gives as she’s too caught up in the tight circles Harry is rubbing on her clit to do anything but moan, louder as Harry gets her closer and closer until finally her body locks up and she cries out as she comes, coating Harry’s fingers.

Harry puffs her small chest out in pride and she raises her fingers to her mouth and starts licking them off one by one. Suddenly she feels the eye mask pushed up her head and Louis pulls her into a fierce kiss. They fall to the bed after a few moments, trying to catch their breath.

“Well,” Louis says finally, running a hand through Harry’s hair. “I, for one, cannot  _ wait _ to see what you write about that.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! [ fic post](https://disgruntledkittenface.tumblr.com/post/181679833827/mix-it-up-and-down-my-body-by)


End file.
